My Untitled Fanfic Mmm hmm
by AvAnI
Summary: THIS FIC SUCKS. DON'T FRIGGIN READ IT UNLESS YOU LIKE TO READ CRAP!


My FanFic..."Untitled" mmm hmm...  
  
Rain pounded the glass of the windows of the Hogwarts Express so hard they rattled as the train moved forward, slower than usual, due to the darkness and harsh conditions. The darkness of the night outside was no longer just normal for the train's speed. It was a deeper, harsher darkness that seemed to envelope you in a never-ending night as soon as you entered it. The deep gray clouds shielded the moon and stars, leaving a blackness that was penetrated only minimally by the light pouring from the train windows. The weather outside fit the students' moods perfectly. Normally, on the ride to Hogwarts, the students were raucous and excited, happy and loud. People ran to and from cars, stuffed themselves with junk food, played pranks, and yelled. No matter what any teachers riding the train may have said to them, the mood was never dampened.  
  
Not tonight, though. Tonight, the students sat in their own cars, not frequently crossing the thresholds into others. The only sound came from the movement of the train, the quiet, unenthusiastic talking of the students, and the rain. Though under normal circumstances there would have been considerably less pranks pulled due to the absence of the Weasley twins, both of whom had graduated from Hogwarts last year. Much to their disappointment, had they been here, no one even thought of playing pranks tonight. Happiness seemed to be long abandoned, and the feeling hovering in the air was a melancholy one.  
  
In one car, near the back of the train, three students were seated. One, a sixteen-year-old girl, sat curled up on a seat of her own, a schoolbook propped open in front of her as she munched silently on a cauldron cake she'd bought. Two others, boys of the same age, sat across from her. One of the boys was polishing a broomstick, and the other was simply staring out the train window, into the dark, bleak, blankness beyond. Though all of them kept up their charades of normalcy, it was apparent that their hearts were not in it.  
  
Harry Potter sat down his Firebolt on the floor of the train car, and it's movement blended with the train's, vibrating in an unsteady manner. He tucked away the polishing kit and looked up. Neither of his friends had moved. Hermione Granger was still staring determinedly at her book, which would normally have been quite an average sight. However, Harry had been watching her, and the normally fast reader had been staring blankly at the same page for fifteen minutes, her eyes unmoving. He looked over at Ron Weasley. Ron noticed his friend's gaze and looked over at Harry. He was expressionless and when he spoke, breaking the silence for the first time in over an hour, his voice was just as toneless as his face had been. "Time to change into our school robes, I reckon. We should almost be there by now."  
  
No one moved, though Hermione did look up, apparently confused. Harry and Ron had no doubt she'd been lost in her thoughts until Ron had spoken.  
  
.  
  
In an effort to escape the depressing, anguished feeling that had come over them, Hermione stood. She picked up her Hogwarts robe and slipped into it. She had already been wearing the typical gray uniform, so this was all it was necessary for her to do, other than put on the uncomfortable tie they made even the girls wear to formal occasions like the Welcoming Feast, but she decided to put it off until later.  
  
Just as she was shrugging into the redlined, black robe that proudly bore the Gryffindor lion, she heard the door slide open behind her. She was startled, as no one had been by all night with the exception of Ginny, who'd stopped to talk to Ron, and the woman who was selling snacks. She spun around and felt herself grow even more depressed and angry. Draco Malfoy stood just inside the door, smirking. He hadn't bothered to close the doors, allowing the icy chill and rain to sweep inside. Hermione expected Crabbe and Goyle to step in at any moment, but for once in his Hogwarts career, he wasn't flanked by them.  
  
Harry and Ron turned to look at him in loathing and disgust. Ron also looked nervous. Hermione and Harry could tell that instantly, and knew that Ron was still in too much pain to care about sticking up for himself. He was just hoping that Malfoy hadn't come there to further his anguish.  
  
Instead of turning immediately to Ron, as they'd expected, Malfoy turned to Hermione, his cold eyes boring into hers, and his smirk widening. "Granger, Granger, Granger," he said in a mock-disappointed tone. "Getting undressed in front of Potter and Weasley? I didn't think you'd do something as un- Gryffindor-like as that. Too bad I missed the show."  
  
Hermione stiffened and glared at Malfoy witheringly. "How dare you imply something like that? I'd prefer it if you kept your petty, inappropriate comments to yourself, thank you."  
  
"You sure speak highly for a Mudblood," he sneered.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "I'm not in a good mood right now. Most of the school isn't in a good mood right now. Of course, you would be, though."  
  
He feigned innocence and concern, all the while a teasing glint danced in his eyes. "Oh, I just meant that it must be most unsettling to be a Mudblood right now. What with You-Know-Who on the rise again. You know how much he hates Muggle-borns. I'd hate to see anything happen to you just because of your parentage."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and sat back down, picking up her book defiantly. "Your immature, implied threats do not scare me, Malfoy."  
  
"Have it your way, then," he sighed and turned to Harry and Ron, who had been watching the whole exchange silently, knowing better than to jump in unless Hermione needed their help, which it had been apparent she had not. "Well, Potter. Looks like everyone's been overestimating you for the past fifteen years, eh? 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Boy Who Conquered the Dark Lord'. What rubbish. You just delayed Voldemort--you didn't destroy him. Some big hero you are. You even provided him with what he needed last year to come back to power. What a disappointment."  
  
Harry stood still as a stone, his face relaying no emotion, until Malfoy had finished. Finally, he spoke, an icy edge to his voice. "Better to have delayed him than to have done nothing at all, Malfoy."  
  
"Is it, though? Is it, if he comes back even more powerful than before?" Malfoy sidestepped Harry, feeling he'd inflicted his desired damage. He finally set his sights on Ron. Harry and Hermione watched silently, waiting to jump in, feeling they would be needed.  
  
"Weasley, long time no see," Malfoy said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He pulled a Daily Prophet out of his robes and tossed it on Ron's lap. "Brought you a present." Ron looked down at the front page, read the headline, saw the picture and tossed the paper back at Malfoy, who batted it aside. Pages fluttered everywhere through the air, finally resting on the floor. Hermione and Harry looked down and saw a picture of the large Dark Mark hovering over the meeting hall where Voldemort had attacked, and the bold headline: "Thirty-Two Killed in the Wake of the Dark Lord".  
  
Ron and Malfoy's eyes had remained locked the whole time. "I just thought you might want to clip the article. I know a lot of people do that when their relatives make the papers."  
  
Hermione stood up furiously, and Malfoy turned to look at her. "Well, then you must have a large collection of articles, Malfoy. There sure have been a lot mentioning You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters in the past two decades."  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is there an implication in your words, Granger? Because if there is, spit it out."  
  
Hermione feigned an apologetic tone. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Malfoy, so sorry indeed. I should have known you'd be too thick to pick out the implication for yourself. So, I'll be blunt-you're scum. You're a Slytherin, you're one of the leading Death Eaters' sons, and I'm pretty certain you're a Death Eater yourself. You support You-Know-Who; you support his murders, his torture, and his pain. You're as bad as your father, and that's saying something, because your father is almost as bad as You-Know-Who himself."  
  
Malfoy took a step towards Hermione, they were so close they could feel one anothers' breath. "And you are a filthy Mudblood, who pals around with poor, Muggle-loving wimps and loser glory-hounds. You might as well be a Muggle, because you're no use to wizarding kind." His eyes traveled scornfully to the Gryffindor emblem on the front of her robes. "No Gryffindor is any use. Bravery is certainly not one of your traits. You're too afraid to even say His name! I'll tell you one thing, though, Granger. You've made an enemy out of me. Before, all I could do was complain, and tease you, and get you in trouble. Now, though . . . well, I have connections."  
  
"Your father, you mean," she replied acidly.  
  
He made no response, but a faint glimmer in his eyes told her she was right. "All I need to do is let it slip that a certain Mudblood named Hermione Granger is meddling in certain things she shouldn't be, and those connections will take great pleasure in ridding me of the problem."  
  
Hermione stared at him without any change of expression. "Tell your father and whomever else you plan to send after me that I do not fear you, or them, or Voldemort," she said calmly, stressing the last word.  
  
"There's a line you need to tread between courage and insanity. You've crossed that line, I'm afraid. You're plenty scared, Granger, because you know I'll do what I said I would. And trust me, my connection would love to kill you-and I assure you it would be a very unpleasant death."  
  
"Tell your connection to try. I do not intend to be scared away by you, or anyone else," Hermione said defiantly, stepping away from him. "And I'd advise you to stay away from me, for my own safety, and yours. I won't hesitate to hurt you, should we come upon each other in a deserted corridor, and should you have you wand in an attacking position. And I'm sure most teachers would be more willing to take my side, with the exception of Snape, whom everyone knows favors you." She turned her back on him and faced Harry and Ron, who'd been watching the whole exchange with bated breath, waiting to attack should the necessity arise, and hoping it would so they would have a go at Malfoy themselves. "It's us against you, Malfoy. Go. Now."  
  
The truth struck Malfoy, and he spun, looking astounded. She truly wasn't afraid of him! He'd been raised in fear, seeing pain and torture every day of his childhood. When he'd grown old enough, instead of being victim of the fear and the pain, he became the one that administered it, through his father's teachings. And whenever he'd chosen to truly use what he'd learned, his victim was afraid. Always. Knowing that Hermione Granger, a girl, and a Mudblood no less, did not fear him angered him beyond his deepest imaginings. He'd teach her that he meant what he said. He raised his wand before anyone could stop him, before he could even truly think it through himself. "Jevolosia!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione was suddenly flying through the air. She kept going until she slammed hard into the far wall of the train car. She then dropped to the ground and laid there, motionless, eyes closed tightly.  
  
Malfoy had lost himself, back through endless childhood training. This was what he was meant for. To cause pain, and harm others. Why not experiment on Granger? He'd been dying to for years. Harry and Ron's presence had been driven totally from his mind. It was as though he were outside himself, watching from above. Potter and Weasley were invisible. Granger lay on the floor, helpless, hurt, and all he wanted to do was finish her off. But oddly, the strangest thing he saw was not himself standing with his wand pointed at her still figure-he didn't see himself at all. Instead he saw his father. He raised his wand again, his mind processing nothing but the desire to hurt, to kill. "Cru-"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and into Harry's. Malfoy suddenly seemed to realize his surroundings again. Remembered where he was. Who he was. Who was with him. What he'd been about to do. He was quite aware of Harry and Ron's wands on him as he stood there. Both boys' faces were contorted in fury.  
  
Harry looked at him in unhidden loathing. "You're too much of a coward to even have a proper duel. Attacking while her back was turned! And you were going to use the Cruciatus Curse on her! You can't fight fair OR clean! What next? You gonna kill her, Malfoy?" Harry nodded toward the door and tossed Malfoy his wand, which he deftly caught. "Get out! Before I call a teacher, which I swear I'll do. And she'd better not be hurt. That curse you aimed at her best not have done anything more than throwing her through the air, or I won't bother with a teacher. I'll kill you myself. Only I'll have the integrity to do it the proper way. Leave. Now."  
  
"Sure thing, tattle-tale Potter," he said, though he himself was a little unsettled. He moved to the doors and pulled them open. He turned back and saw that Ron was still pointing his wand at him. Harry was now kneeling by Hermione, whose eyes were slightly open. "Believe me now, Granger?" he yelled back, and then headed away from them into the darkness.  
  
Harry rested his hand on Hermione's back as she struggled to sit up. She groaned in pain and put her hand to her forehead. Her eyes held a dazed, pained look. "You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Define okay," she said dryly. "My head is throbbing awfully, I'll have black and blue skin by tomorrow morning, and that spell made me so nauseous I want to vomit. If that's your definition, yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Harry grinned at her. Ron walked over to join them and helped her to her feet. "That low-down scum. He hadn't the right to say anything he did to you. Or Harry and I, for that matter, but particularly you. Why he seems more vindictive towards you now than us is a mystery only time will solve."  
  
"It's obvious, Ron," Hermione said dismissively. "I was provoking him more than you tonight, and he hated me for it. Also, I let him know I wasn't afraid of him, which irked him. Lastly, I'm positive he's a Death Eater now, and all Death Eaters hate Muggle-borns. No surprise he'd be crueler to me than usual tonight. Particularly cocky, I'll bet he is, now that his master's back and more powerful." She looked out the door Malfoy had just used to exit. "He meant what he said."  
  
Harry didn't bother denying what he thought. "Yeah, I think he did. But don't worry. You can take him, and no matter how good his contacts are, they can't get inside Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione shook her head, which she stopped quickly, as it caused her a splitting headache. "I don't know anymore, Harry. There was a time when I'd have agreed with you without a second thought, but that time has passed. With You-Know-Who around, and Dumbledore's fight with the Minister of Magic . . . I just can't be certain of anything anymore. Including our safety at Hogwarts. And the fact is, when your faith in the sanctity of a place you call home gets ripped away, it's really hard to feel safe anywhere, or with anyone. And hope seems kind of hard to reach."  
  
Soon after the encounter with Malfoy, the train pulled to a stop, and the teachers' yells to exit the train in an ordered manner filled their ears. The three teenagers pulled their luggage off the train, and ran through the rain to one of the horse-drawn carriages they were to take to the castle. For once, they didn't pause to say hello to Hagrid, as they were some of the first off the train, and he wasn't yet out there.  
  
Though it had only been a short run from the train to the carriage, they were all soaked by the time they pulled the door shut, and the carriages took off toward the castle.  
  
"I can't imagine having to go back to classes," Ron said worriedly. "Learning Transfiguration and Divination and Potions and all that just seems so pointless now. And I don't think I can take the whole school giving me pity stares every day. Not everyone's as considerate as you two. I'd rather be teased by Malfoy than have everyone coming up to me telling me how sorry they are when it really doesn't matter to them."  
  
"Classes aren't pointless, Ron," Hermione said sternly. "Now more than ever we need them. We need to know as much as we can to defend ourselves if the time comes when we need to."  
  
"Figures you'd defend classes," he said, smiling a little to show he was only kidding her.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be all right," Harry said reassuringly. "Classes might actually be a welcome escape. You know, to get your mind off . . . things. I know it'll help Hermione. I think it'll help me. Maybe it'll help you, too."  
  
Ron shrugged dejectedly and turned his face sideways to look out the window. "Yeah, maybe," he said quietly, and both his friends knew that the conversation had ended.  
  
Harry looked to Hermione. "Looking forward to the feast?" It was a lame attempt at conversation, he knew, but he felt he had to do something to keep the awful silence from the train from descending once more.  
  
"Not really," she said in a flat tone. "I figure it will be quite depressing, just like last year's feast after poor Cedric . . ." She stopped, knowing Harry still felt a little guilty about Cedric, though he never showed it. "Never mind. I just don't think anyone will be up to laughing and talking and having fun. It will be depressing, and I'm depressed enough, so I wish I could simply skip it."  
  
She, too, turned her attention to the window, though Harry knew neither she nor Ron could see anything but blackness.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Harry said gently. "You honestly won't Malfoy to scare you, will you? He's full of it. Just forget about him."  
  
"Malfoy? Get to me?" She uttered a terribly fake laugh. "No, of course not. I'm just . . . tired, that's all," she finished lamely. She said nothing more, and Harry lapsed into silence, respecting his friends' desires not to speak.  
  
Reaching the castle, they all headed inside and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Many kids were already seated, but not yet even half of the school. Everyone was, for the most part, quiet, with the exception of the Slytherins, who all looked quite at ease. The decorations were the same as always. There were no black curtains as there had been last year after Cedric's death, but curtains of a different color were not necessary. The mood weighing upon them was more effective than any decoration could ever be.  
  
The teachers were all seated at the High Table, with the exception of Snape, McGonagall, and Hagrid, all of whom were out fulfilling their usual duties. Snape was most likely prowling the corridors angrily, waiting to get anyone in trouble right from the start of the year. McGonagall was probably talking to the First Years, preparing them for the Sorting. Hagrid should be joining them any minute, once he'd finished directing the boats the First Years had used to cross the lake back to their normal areas. The teachers that were there, though -including, oddly enough, Professor Trelawny, who normally wouldn't dream of eating in such a big gathering- were all quiet and subdued, staring at their empty plates, or at the students filing in.  
  
It was quiet at the students' tables too, with the exception of dull, muffled greetings. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched as their table slowly filled with their old friends. Harry couldn't help but miss the Weasley twins. Though if they'd been there, even they wouldn't have done anything to disrupt the silence, it still felt odd to go back to a Hogwarts without them and their pranks. Ginny came in later, and sat down next to Ron, and Neville joined them as well.  
  
Finally, everyone was at their tables, and McGonagall led the First Years into the Great Hall. They were all talking quietly and nervously, unaffected by the mood around them because of nerves. Most years, Hermione had enjoyed the sorting, but she found herself tuning out for most of it. The last name she heard before entirely losing interest and focus was, "Jenna Ackroyd" whom the Sorting Hat took no time to sort into Ravenclaw.  
  
Finally, when the last name was called, and a particularly loud bout of applause filled the Hall, Hermione snapped back to attention. All the new students were seated at their respective tables, watching and listening, finally feeling the effect of the mood of all the rest of the students. Professor McGonagall put the hat away, and took her place at the High Table.  
  
Dumbledore stood, and cleared his throat, as he would normally have done to get their attention. Tonight, there was no need of that, for everyone was paying close attention. Harry noticed that the happy glint that normally danced in his eyes was absent, leaving them a dull, empty sort of gray- blue. "Welcome, once more, to another year at Hogwarts," he said loudly, his voice echoing through the silence of the Hall. "I apologize to our First Years. It is unfair to have to start your schooling in this normally happy place at such a sad time, and in such a melancholy atmosphere. I am, in particular, apologetic to those who have only recently found out about their magical abilities, and must come to a land torn by war. As most of you know by now, Voldemort has returned."  
  
There was a moment of hushed whispering amongst some small First Years who had heard of Voldemort, and even those who hadn't, and were asking for an explanation. Some of the older students winced at the Dark Lord's name, but said nothing.  
  
"I do not wish to recount these tragic events for those here who have already dwelled upon it quite enough, but it is something I must do for those few of us that do not know.  
  
"Voldemort, came back to power last year, at the end of the school year. He killed one of our own, Cedric Diggory and quite nearly killed another, Harry Potter." There were hushed gasps as First Years who had heard of Harry found out that he was as Hogwarts. Dumbledore commenced "We have all been waiting with bated breath ever since, waiting for the inevitable day when his attack would come. That day came, last week. A conference was held by the Ministry of Magic, and it was attacked. Thirty-two people died. Some children here have ties to those who were. Timothy Smith, of Hufflepuff, lost his second cousin. Rene Abbott, of Ravenclaw, lost her uncle. Ron and Ginny Weasley, of Gryffindor, lost their older brother, who just two years ago graduated from Hogwarts himself."  
  
At the mention of her brother, Ginny's eyes filled with tears and a muffled sob escaped her lips. Ron hugged her to him and tried to help her calm down. She'd been taking it harder than he had-or at least, letting it show more. While Ron avoided the subject of Percy, Ginny started crying every time he was mentioned. Other Gryffindors averted their eyes, doing their best to give the grieving siblings their privacy. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Dumbledore, not wanting to make Ginny feel worse by helping console her. Hagrid shot them both a look of sympathy from his seat at the High Table.  
  
Dumbledore, who was obviously aware of Ginny's reaction, kept on task, trying not to draw unwanted attention to her. "As you all know, this is a hard, and frightening time. I must assure you all that you are safe here. Even during Voldemort's first reign, he never attacked us at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's eyes slipped to Harry as he gave this tiny lie.  
  
"But isn't he more powerful now?" Someone from Hufflepuff asked loudly. "What if he tries?" A lot of kids echoed their agreement quietly.  
  
"He very well might," Dumbledore said, causing many kids to start talking out of worry. "Silence," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand, which was enough to quiet them. "I will tell you the truth when asked a question - it is a firm belief of mine. Sometimes the truth is frightening, yes, but I feel it's better to be scared and prepared than carefree and ignorant. However, while the possibility remains, I do not believe he would try such a bold move, and if he does, it will surely not be for a while. He needs to regroup his allies. Also, your professors and I have a plan. It is nothing set in stone, but if it works, it will help to protect all of us. That is all I can say for now. Now, back to the general notices . . ." and Dumbledore continued on addressing the first years on the great importance of not entering the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry and Hermione tuned out as Dumbledore went over the usual list of rules. Ron was still trying to console Ginny.  
  
"I wonder what Dumbledore's plan is?" Harry asked curiously, glancing the Headmaster from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I dunno," Hermione replied. "Whatever it is, I just hope it works."  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The feast had began. On any other occasion, Ron would've dug into the large pile of chicken legs that appeared on the table as if he hadn't eaten in years, but today he didn't. Just sat, poking at mashed potatoes Hermione had forced onto his empty plate. Harry didn't eat anything either. Nor did Ginny. Hermione may have prodded at a piece of pumpkin pie, but the break off the crust might have been there when she scooped it onto her plate. Most of the students ate something, though none ate much. There were more leftovers than ever, but the Slytherins' plates all bore signs of eaten food. Draco Malfoy was laughing loudly, as if to make everyone hear it, at a corny joke told by a first year.  
  
Soon enough Professor Dumbledore stood and announced the end of the feast. He directed prefects to show their houses back to their rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny tried not to notice the new prefects as they followed the rest of thier house to Gryffindor tower. Harry just barely heard the password ("Pickled Nymph Eyes") as he crawled through the portrait hole behind Ron and Ginny, infront of Hermione. Ron and he walked to their dormatorily bleakly, beside Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Harry wondered silently that if the Weasly twins had been here if they'd have given Ron and Ginny a hard time with their grief over Percy. Or if they'd try to console them, or grieve as well. He decided mentally that the twins, however foolhearted and focused on giving people trouble, wouldn't have made jokes about something so awfully serious. Which, as he crawled into his bed in his dormitory, made him think about his godfather. Why hadn't Sirius written him in so long? Of course, he thought, no news from Sirius is probably good news.  
  
Then, as if he was reading Harry's thoughts, Ron sat up and broke the silence with something none of them had mentioned since last year, "Heard from Snuffles lately?" Harry shook his head "You -uh- you don't think he could've been found,"  
  
Ron was stopped by the violent shakings of Harry's head and him repeating the word "NO." as if he refused to believe that it could be true, but knew it very well could.  
  
Ron nodded and lay back down. Harry, who's thoughts had been contorted by Ron's talking, tried to regain balance between his physical and mental self, he didn't know what to think of anything except that, plainly stated and clear. The dorm was considerably quieter than usual, the only sound penetrating the dull air was the snoring of Neville, who had also been touched by the recent happenings. His parents were hit by the Crutacius curse in their days as aurors and had gone insane because of it. That's why Neville lived with his grandmother. That's why, Harry supposed, that Neville didn't do well in his studies. He didn't think there was much to live for, if they were going to lose it all when they eventually come to the fate of every mortal. Death. And Harry was starting to think that maybe Neville was right.  
  
Though his mind pressured him to stay awake, he lay down and fall asleep, looking at his watch as it flickered dimmly over to 12:16 AM.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was awoken by an ugly bird, prodding at the window of the dormitory. He blinked and fumbled for his glasses in the darkness. When he got them on his face he went to the window and opened it. The bird that flew in was ugly, wrinkled, and smelled of dead animals. It perched on Harry's four- poster, looking 'round the room proudly. Harry noticed the others were still in their beds and the time on his watch read that it was only 3:13 AM. Harry automatically knew that this letter must have been from Sirius. The bird had dropped in on the table beside Ron's bed and Harry went to retrieve it. As he did, he flicked Ron's forehead lightly, who groaned and in a voice most unlike his own said "What was that for?"  
  
"Ron! Ron! I've gotten a letter from Siri- I-I mean Snuffles!" said Harry. Ron quickly sat up and Harry sat on the bed beside him and began reading quietly, as not to wake the others.  
  
Harry,  
  
How've you been? Truley sorry I haven't written in so long. It's been awful trying to find a bird who's still living. This one's a vulture, and he's almost dead as it is I suspect. Write me back with Hedwig. I think mine'll die on the journey home. Hope the muggles have been treating you well. Happy Birthday, by the way! I've gotten you something. It's secured under the bird's left wing. I was afraid he might not be able to carry it in his beak, and he didn't approve of me tying things to his legs. Make sure he doesn't pinch you while you're getting it. You heard about Voldemort's rise, I hope. Well, I know you have. It must've been on the muggle news. Be on the lookout Harry. I'll blame myself for anything that happens to you. I wish I could be there. Maybe someday. I heard they got your friend, Ron's brother. Send him my condolances if you will. I hope he's well and I know just what he's going through. Did you see that article on me in The Daily Prophet a few months back? They've got it all wrong, did you notice? I'm no where near Indonesia! Bucky's well. I'm a little shaggy, to say the least, but well. Tell Hermione I said hello.  
  
With Love,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry smiled as he finshed up, but Ron just looked conflicted. "It's nice of him, but how could he know what I'm possibly going through?" he said, ignoring his attempts to look fine about the whole ordeal.  
  
Then Harry said plainly, "My dad."  
  
Ron's look dissapeared and he said "Let's see the gift." He walked over and lifted the ugly bird's wing and a small box fell out. He looked at it and said "Not very big, is it?" Harry walked over and tapped it with his finger, then opened it. Inside was a miniscule egg. It was black and had silvery dots on it. Harry cautiously prodded it.  
  
"What does it do?" then he noticed a slip of paper poking out from the corner of the little box. He pulled it out and opened it and read "Open the egg with your wand. Beware of the treasure that awaits you." And Harry did. He pulled his wand out of his trunk and opened the egg. Staring back at him then was a miniscule dragon, unmoving. Ron gasped.  
  
"Look at it! It's encrused in diamonds! It's eyes are sapphires!" he said. Harry noticed and touched the dragon gently with his fingers, and to Ron and his surprise, the emerald wing, flapped stiffly.  
  
"I know what that is! It's a luck dragon! Yours is a Hungarian Horntail! He must've gotten you that one because of the Triwizard Tournament! Harry, these are rare and valuble. Do you know what it does?!"  
  
Harry shook his head. He felt a little stupid.  
  
"It alerts you of danger. It gives visions of the future! This is amazing Harry. This might very well be as much as the Firebolt! You have the coolest Godfather!" Ron struggled to keep afoot under the commotion running through him.  
  
"Wow." Harry said. He looked it over in his hand. It was only about an inch in height and quite beautiful. He noticed that it was silver with diamonds. The tip of it's tail was solid gold and it had onyx stripes on it's miniscule legs. He looked at his watch again. "It's four thirty am, Ron! We've got to go back to bed!" And they both did, feeling much better than they had the first time they fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A banging on the boys' dormitory door told them it was time to get up. Harry fumbled in the dim space for his glasses and when he got them on his face he looked around. Neville, Seamus, and Dean had left. He and Ron were the only ones left in the room. He streched his arms into the air and then muttered loudly, "Ron, Ron. Wake up."  
  
Ron moaned, "Snuffles. Snuffles who?" and Harry chuckled as he got up. "Oh, morning already?" asked Ron dazily. He looked out the window and the risen sun "So it is." his voice was light and happy. Those were the few seconds before Ron remembered where he was or why his eyes stung so badly.  
  
Harry put on his clothes and robes and pushed down his hair with his palms. Ron did the same only slower, the reality of what happened sinking in again. They both walked out of the dormitory and downstairs to find Hermione reading infront of the fire. "You don't stop, do you?" said Harry. She ignored the question and looked at him testily.  
  
"Ready to go to breakfast?" she asked. Harry shook his head and pulled Sirius' letter out of his deep robe pocket.  
  
"Got a letter from Snuffles last night." Harry said. He handed it off to Hermione who read it quickly.  
  
"He's never mentioned me before in one of his letters...how thoughtful. He's probably in South Africa, judging by the bird." Hermione said, Ron and Harry feeling slightly dull because they hadn't picked up on any of that. "So, have you written him back?" she said. Harry shook his head again.  
  
"I suppose I'll write him this afternoon. After classes, tell him how my first day back was. Hedwig's gotten a bit bored lately anyway. The Hogwart's owl I got was a bit flashy for her liking. Looked a little like a peacock." he said. He imagined Sirius in some underground cave in Africa. Which made him think about why Sirius was there. Which made him think about Peter Pettigrew. Which made him think about Scabbers. Which made him think about Ron. Which made him think about Scabbers' first owner...Percy. The time Harry stood there thinking he began to think about Neville, and what he'd thought about him. He wondered if he should tell Hermione and Ron, but then thought that it was a little too deep. That they might've been worried. As both frequently were about him. More so, after Voldemort's rise. They all left the baren common room and began to walk to the Great Hall.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Breakfast didn't seem quite as melancholy as the feast on the previous night had been. Scattered talking filled the air, and loathing or sincere smiles were upon a few peoples' faces. Though the mood at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's table hadn't changed. Ginny still wept softly and Ron still didn't eat. Harry's spirits were slightly uplifted since Sirius' letter and Hermione spent most of breakfast watching the students of Slytherin and wondering how they could be so guiltless.  
  
It had become apparent that this would be a Hogwart's year like no other. In all Harry's years he'd never seen such gloom draped upon such a mass of people--magical or muggles. Harry began to think about he and Ron's first class. Care of Magical Creatures. It had been his favorite class since his third year at Hogwarts, but the mood had changed over everything. Even Peeves the poltergiest hadn't played any tricks on anyone. Yet, anyways. Hermione's first class was Ancient Runes, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Ginny's was dreaded Potions with Professor Snape.  
  
Harry looked forward to one class though. All of his teachers had always expected him to be top in this class and that was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry supposed he most looked foreward to meeting the newest teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts because there'd never been one that'd lasted an entire year. This year, the teacher was kept top secret. Harry'd heard hunches from Mr. Weasly that it'd be Viktor Krum. Hermione had mentioned nothing about this though. She was a great secret keeper, but he knew that she'd've told them about something such as that. Harry figured that would brighten Ron's day considerably but he didn't think that that Krum would be the new teacher. Not being in the Wizarding world, he didn't really know who to wish for.  
  
"What about Professor Lupin coming back?" Hermione said. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He was the only Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the students had gone away happy with. Even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione's expirience with him was quite different than every other student's. Professor Lupin had feared he'd become a danger and bite someone in the school.  
  
Harry shrugged. He wished Professor Lupin would come back but knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Many teachers were at the high table this morning. All, it appeared, except Hagrid. Harry was sure he was probably preparing some amazing something for their first class. He heard a rumor about unicorns, which excited him since he knew quite a bit about unicorns already. He was thinking deeply about the year as Dumbledore rose and began to talk about the upcoming year and telling first years where to go. He didn't even notice his head fall over onto Ron's shoulder as he began to sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" came the soft voice of Hermione, leaning over him.  
  
Harry awoke, sitting up slowly with a slight gasp "Huh? Wh-what happened?"  
  
Hermione pushed him back down gently "It's okay. You got sick, we think." Just then Ron returned, carrying a damp cloth in his hand and a glass of water in the other. He rushed to Harry's side when he saw that he was awake.  
  
"Harry, you're awake!" he said. Harry simply nodded, his head throbbed and ached like it never had and he felt nauseated. He closed his eyes again and sank into slumber. Ron spoke quietly "Is he alright, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione softly brushed Harry's bangs from his forehead to see his scar "I don't know." She touched his cheek softly with the back of her fingers "He's cold. I'm worried about him."  
  
"Should we take him to Madam Pomfrey's?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione with concern.  
  
"No, she'll see enough of him this year. I don't want to bother her just yet when it's probably just a little stomach bug." she answered quietly. Unknowingly she slipped her soft hand into his gently trembling one. He squeezed her hand lightly and she hesitantly squeezed back, smiling gently.  
  
Ron cleared his throat, breaking the silence casually. He was standing above them both, his hands buried deep in his pockets as if uncomfortable. "I'm uh...gonna go." he grinned at her, gesturing towards the common room's exit with his thumb, then walking quickly to it and crawling out.  
  
Hermione smiled, watching Ron leave. She turned back to Harry--who looked pained, as if he was having a bad dream--and frowned softly. Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized it was time for their second classes to begin. They both had Muggle Studies. It was an easy class, since they both lived with muggles. Ron, however, was probably headed off to Potions, unless he'd decided to skip. His mum hadn't been quite pleased with his grade in that class and was forcing him to take it again.  
  
Suddenly she heard soft footsteps behind her and a hand resting on her shoulder. She turned to face the woman and stood as she did, letting go of Harry's hand quickly. "Professor McGonagall, I...I didn't hear you come in."  
  
She nodded sternly, though she gave a gentle smile, "And you weren't meant to." Hermione shrugged nervously, toying with the seam of her robe. "You were missing in your last class, Miss Granger. I came up to check and make sure you were fine before my next."  
  
Hermione took in a sharp breath "I was just up here with Harry, ma'am. I'm sorry. Heading to Muggle Studies right now, infact." she said, rushing to a table to pick up her books.  
  
"Hermione," McGonagall said sternly "I know you're worried, but please, try to concentrate on your studies. I'm going to take Mr. Potter here down to Madam Pomfrey's right away."  
  
Hermione shook her head, giving a slight glance to Harry, "No, he's fine. He doesn't need to go to her. If you take him down there Ron and I won't be allowed to see him."  
  
The professor nodded sympathetically, "He doesn't seem to be very ill. As you wish, Miss Granger. If his condition worsens he will need to see her."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement and thanked Professor Mcgonagall before rushing from the common room. McGonagall took another quick look at Harry before leaving the common room as well.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat at the Gryfinndor table. They all looked at the food on their plates, lost for words. Ron and Hermione had each managed a chicken leg and Ginny had eaten a small pile of mashed potatoes. It was just enough to satisfy thier hunger pangs. Harry actually was sitting at the table with them. Ron and Hermione had convinced him that if McGonagall didn't see him up she'd take him to Madam Pomfrey. He didn't want that to happen. At dinner though he just laid his head on his arms and stared beyond, his eyes dark but shallow. Nearing the middle of dinner, Ron gently put his hand on Harry's back, "You ok? You -uh- don't seem all here..." Harry just closed his eyes, he didn't even hear Ron, barely felt anyone else there. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances of worry. The Great Hall was loud and they could tell that it was hurting him, but they couldn't leave or else Harry would have to go to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Potter!" Said the terribly loathing voice of Draco Malfoy as he gave Harry a hardy slap on the back. Harry grunted painfully and looked up, his face clammy and pale. "Long time no see!" Shouted Malfoy, so loud it rang over the entire Great Hall. Harry winced, covering his ears stiffly. "Wassamatter, Potter? You sick?"  
  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy." said Hermione, her voice was a quiet, rumbling threat, but it didn't scare Draco.  
  
"Or what? You gonna do somethin' to me, Granger?" he teased "You're scared. You're stiff as a stone tryin' hard to protect poor little Harry here but you can't do a damn thing."  
  
Then, Ron and Hermione on either side of Harry, got him up and began walking away. Ron called behind himself, beckoning for Ginny and she walked quickly to his side as the four strode out of the Great Hall. Standing just outside the Great Hall now, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny smiled at each other proudly. They were happy to avoid too much conflict. Then Harry's knees just sank from beneath him and he fainted.  
  
"Spoke too quickly, perhaps?" said Ginny, walking to Hermione's side to help keep up Harry as their pace quickened on the way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It's possible." answered Ron, looking at Harry's pale face. They took Harry to the stairs and Ron spoke again, this time to Harry. "C'mon Harry. Help us out here." Harry tried to gain his legs back and succeeded. He climbed the stairs weakly, the three of them still helping him to stay afoot. Finally they reached the common room. Ginny first, then Hermione, then Harry, then Ron entered. Harry seemed to be a bit more concious and his face had gained a little color back in the common room. He walked to the couch and sat down, his hands on his knees. Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of him.  
  
He looked at them both and raised an eyebrow challengingly "What's up?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened "You only, like, almost died!" her bluntness suprised them both.  
  
Harry laughed softly "Did I?"  
  
Hermione interjected "Yes! You almost did!"  
  
"I'm sorry." he said innocently. "Forgive me?"  
  
"No!" the girls practically screamed, syncronized.  
  
"Well I'm sorry! It's not like I meant to almost die! Must've been something I ate."  
  
"You haven't eaten anything since we got to Hogwarts though, Harry." said, Ron, who was walking back down the stairs from the boys' tower with a bag of candy. He threw Harry and the girls each a caudron cake as he munched on one himself. "Chow down." They all began eating their cauldron cakes. Harry's paleness kept fading and he appeared to be growing in strength.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Feeling better Harry?" asked Ginny softly after they were the only two left in the common room. Suprisingly, no-one had asked him that yet.  
  
Harry nodded, smiling to her "Yeah, I am."  
  
Ginny smiled and laid down, her head on the arm of the couch, her legs pulled up beneath her, gazing deeply into the fire. "I'm glad." she said distantly, "We were all really worried about you."  
  
"Ginny," he said softly, looking at her slim figure streched on the couch "C'mere, I wanna tell you a secret."  
  
She sat up and looked at him. "What's that?" He scootched closer and cupped her cheek, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. When they parted she sat back and bent her head a little, looking happily astonished, biting her bottom lip and blushing. He took her chin and brought her head up. Her eyes met his and she searched them. He smiled, seeming as nervous about it as she had been. My first kiss, she thought, was with Harry Potter! Her heart was beating faster than it had ever before and Harry must've been able to tell. He took her soft hand and put it to his chest so she could feel his speedy heartbeat. She smiled softly then leaned closer to him and kissed him. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss only a small bit so that she didn't feel uncomfortable.  
  
When they broke he smiled "What was that one for?"  
  
"I- I, uh, don't think I did it right the first time." She said nervously, her fingers playing with the hem of her robes. He took her hand and their fingers intertwined.  
  
"You did it right. It was perfect." Harry said gently. Ginny smiled as he leaned back on the other arm of the couch. She laid on him and he wrapped his arms around her comfortably. She smiled, snuggling closer, closing her eyes, and falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating more steadily now. He fell asleep not long after her, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry...wake up." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "Harry, we have to go to our dormitories before anyone else awakens."  
  
Harry's eyes came open slowly and he nodded sitting up."Alright." She got up and he stood after her, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. The kiss turned into a deeper one and they stood, hands intertwined at their sides until it at long-last finished. She smiled, letting her fingers part from his slowly and reluctantly as they both ran up to their seprate towers.  
  
Harry climbed in his bed, Ginny in hers. They both gave a heavy, happy sigh, their hands on their stomachs, staring at the drapery over their beds. Niether of them would have any more sleep that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny sat next to each other at breakfast, holding hands on Harry's knee under the table. Hermione and Ron exchanged a few glances throughout breakfast, obviously aware of the tension. "What's up?" asked Ron, looking at them curiously.  
  
Harry snapped back from a daze he'd been in and blinked. "What? Nothing. Eating breakfast." He said, glancing down at his plate, which had been relieved of a small pile of eggs and about half a sausage.  
  
"Ginny?" said Ron suspicously.  
  
"What?" the red-head asked, rolling her eyes. Ron's eyebrows lifted in question. "Don't look at me that way, Ron. I haven't done anything."  
  
"Better not've." he groaned, turning his eyes back to his plate.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a moment, then their eyes returned to their rightful positions...away from each other. Harry gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table and she smiled slightly, trying not to make herself noticed. Breakfast was a normal ordeal until...  
  
"Why look! It's Potter and his gang of..." Malfoy searched for something mean to say, but gave up. "Oh, I don't know. Think of something insulting to call yourselves." Malfoy's goons stood behind him, laughing moronically at their master's corny joke.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be, Draco?" asked Ginny boldly, "Like a Death Eaters' meeting of some sort?"  
  
Malfoy just scowled at her. "Silly bint. I wasn't talking to you, so why are you talking to me?" His question was retorical, so Ginny didn't answer. Malfoy turned to Hermione. "Have something to say to me, Mudblood?"  
  
"No. Not really." answered Hermione. "I think Ginny said enough."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and walked off, back to the Slytherin table. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand again in congratulations for her comment to Draco.  
  
"Good job, Ginny." Ron perked, "That was...wow. I think that put Malfoy in his place for a while."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thanks, but it was nothing. Malfoy just needs to get his pointy face out of other peoples' business for a change."  
  
Harry smiled and looked to Ron. "So, looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures today, Ron?"  
  
"Should I be?" questioned Ron as he pushed around his eggs on his plate.  
  
"I dunno. Should you be? After all, I wasn't there yesterday" Harry replied.  
  
"No. We're feeding lettuce to flobberworms with tongs. It's far from fun. Although Hagrid did say we might get to play with Fang a bit. Oh, and did I mention that we're not with Slytherin. It's Ravenclaw. Did you ever realize how snooty some of those Ravenclaws can be? Almost as bad as the Slytherins, they are."  
  
"Couldn't be." Hermione piped in.  
  
"I agree with Hermione. If it's not a Slytherin then it must not be a bad thing." Ginny said.  
  
"So, Harry. You ready to go? We best be off if we want to get the unbroken tongs and the decent smelling lettuce." Ron said, looking at his friend.  
  
Harry nodded. "I guess." Beneath the table he let go of Ginny's hand and stood up, waving goodbye to them both and telling them he'd see them at lunch. He and Ron began walking out of the Great Hall and out onto Grounds, headed back to Hagrid's cabin for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.  
  
"Well if it isn't my two fave'rit Gryffindors! How're you boys doin' this mornin'?" asked Hagrid happily as Harry and  
  
"Well, we'll learn something tomorrow.'S not like you don't teach us, Hagrid, because you do. You'll just teach us on other days. Like Wednesday. Tuesday will be fun day though." Ron said.  
  
"I s'pose you're right. Well, here come the Ravenclaws." Hagrid said, looking in the direction of the Ravenclaw students decending from the castle and making their way to his hut. "Alright class!" he said, once they'd all arrived, "Today you have a very special assignment. Play with my boarhound, Fang!"  
  
Fangs ears perked up from his spot beside Hagrid's hut. All the students' attention turned to Harry and Ron at their places on either side of Fang, petting him. It all seemed very rehearsed.  
  
"We're going to entertain a dog for an entire class? That's it?" asked a particularly snobbish looking Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Yer not entertainin' 'im. Yer playin' with 'im!" Hagrid answered, smiling encouragingly.  
  
"C'mon. It's loads of fun. You just pet him behind the ears and he loves it!" said Ron, scratching the boarhound between the eyes. Fang made soft noises to let them know he was enjoying the attention.  
  
The Ravenclaws didn't seem very impressed, though the other Gryffindors had already joined Harry and Ron beside Fang.  
  
"It's this or picking up flobberworm carcasses. Your choice." Harry said, knelt beside Fang, rubbing his head.  
  
The small mass of students took off at a run towards Fang. Harry and Ron got up and quickly walked over to Hagrid.  
  
"Thanks, boys." said Hagrid, putting either of his large hands on the boys' shoulders.  
  
The class went by fairly quickly and by the end, everyone seemed to have had a fun time. Especially Fang, whose fur was so soft from all the petting that it made him look like a rather large and gangly poodle. He didn't seem to mind the attention at all though. Harry and Ron smiled and waved to Hagrid as they headed off to their next class; Muggle Studies with Professor Rosmerta.  
  
As they arrived in the densely populated classroom, Ron led Harry to where their seats were; in a far corner that was overrun by students. It was the least crowded corner though. Professor Rosmerta entered wearing deep pink robes and carrying a small glass globe with wires inside it. A lightbulb, Harry recognized the object almost instantly. Infact, very few students in the class seemed puzzled by it at all. Professor Rosmerta began drawing a lightbulb on the board and explaining to the students how it came to be.  
  
"In 1865 Benjamin Franklin was being quite the peculiar Muggle and flying a kite in a thunderstorm. The unusual thing about Mr. Franklin was that he had a metal key attached to this kite. A bolt of lightning was attracted to the metal key and shocked Mr. Franklin, thereby he discovered electricity. Say it with me class, now ee-lect-tric-ih-tee."  
  
The class repeated what she said, no difficulty what-so-ever.  
  
Rosmerta went on to explain how Thomas Edison invented the incondesent lamp which came to be called the 'lightbulb' as Muggles referred to it in modern times. The students were given a short pop-quiz on what they had learnt about Muggle plumbing in the previous class, which Harry, although he hadn't been there, figured he had passed with flying colors.  
  
"Phew, Harry. That was exhausting." Ron joked as they exited the Muggle Studies classroom.  
  
"I know, who would've thought that it was ee-lect-tric-ih-tee that makes lightbulbs work?" said Harry, as they began their walk to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
As they arrived at the large doors, Harry noticed that Hermione was already seated, but Ginny wasn't. Harry knew Ginny's second class was potions, and that Snape may have kept them late. He wanted to see Ginny again...he wanted to steal another kiss with her.  
  
"Ron, I left my book for Herbology in the common room. I have to go get it, be back in a second, alright?" said Harry, as he turned around.  
  
"Want me to come with?" Ron asked as Harry began to run towards the common room, with no intentions of going there at all.  
  
Behind himself, Harry called "No, that's okay, you go keep Hermione company!"  
  
Ron nodded and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry shot around one corner and then took another quick turn down a flight of stairs. He could see the Potions dungeon and he could hear Professor Snape's loud talking echoing off the walls inside. Snape had just dismissed the class. Harry could hear feet shuffling out the door. From his spot, ducked behind a wall, he saw Ginny and grabbed the sleeve of her robe.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted as Harry pulled her aside. Then, upon seeing who it was, she smiled "Oh. It's you."  
  
Harry smiled at her "Nice to see you too, Ginny."  
  
Ginny blushed. "Sorry, you startled me."  
  
Harry softly kissed her rosy cheek "Is that better?"  
  
She nodded, putting her hand on the side of his face and turning him so that their lips touched. She deepened the kiss, pulling him closer, her hands on the back of his head. When at long-last their lips broke apart, Ginny blinked and kissed him softly again. "If my brother ever found--"  
  
"He's not going to find out. Unless you tell him, and you can't tell anybody. I don't want the tabloids showing up again, all Rita Skeeter. So..." he said, running his finger over her lips like a zipper, "no telling anyone."  
  
The girl nodded, smiling softly still. He gave her a quick hug and another kiss. "Go on to the Great Hall, I have to run back to the common room for my herbology book."  
  
"Let me come." she said softly.  
  
"No, Ginny. I can't. If you come and we walk in together it might be a little suspicious. Think so?"  
  
"No, Harry. I don't think so. I know so." she grinned and kissed him again. "I don't wanna go though."  
  
"Neither do I. This is a problem." he said, returning her kiss.  
  
"How is it a problem?" she questioned, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm supposed to be at lunch with Ron, and instead I'm standing here in a deserted corridor with his sister. Bye-bye 6-year friendship." he sighed softly, pulling her closer.  
  
"You don't seem to mind losing that friendship." she said quietly.  
  
"Not if I gain another." he kissed her softly, his fingers going through her hair. As they broke apart, he smiled "You know, I don't have a lot to go on, but you're an amazing kisser."  
  
Ginny blushed again. "All these compliments are going to go to my head."  
  
"If you're asking me to stop complimenting you, I don't think that's possible." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. "I don't want to move. I don't think I can."  
  
"Me neither." she practically squeaked. Then her voice returned to normal "But we have to. What would Ron say? What would Hermione say? What would...oh I don't know...anybody say?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. Does it matter to you?" Harry asked, looking at the girl softly. She shook her head. He smiled. "C'mon, might as well just walk in together. I really don't think Ron's gonna suspect. 'S long as we just say we--"  
  
Harry was stopped mid-sentance by Hermione's voice. "Harry! Ginny! What're you two doing?"  
  
Harry and Ginny quickly separated themselves a bit. Harry was quick with the lies "Saw Ginny on my way to the common room. She was telling me about the potions bastard's class." He could see Ginny give a sigh of relif and a nod.  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed as the walked closer. "I was just dragging Ron to the library. He hasn't even completed his History of Magic essay yet! It's due in two days, you know!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes playfully. "I can finish it in two days. Piece o' cake."  
  
"Your mum asked me to make sure you were doing your work. And I intend to do just that." She said. Her voice seemed strict but there was also a joking tone to it. She grabbed Ron's wrist again and began off in the direction of the library, calling to Ginny and Harry behind her. "See you later!" They could hear Ron give a pleading whimper before they turned back to each other.  
  
"I don't like this." Ginny said softly.  
  
Harry leaned against the staircase. "Neither do I. I don't want to lie--"  
  
"Let's tell them." Ginny broke in. "What's the worst that could happen? They could not like it or...nothing awful could happen. I don't think Ron will stop being friends with you just because you're dating me, Harry. I'm 15 already, he can't watch over me my entire life."  
  
Harry knew she was right, and he reluctantly agreed that at dinner, they would announce their relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had poked at her peas so much that evening, they were mashed. Harry had only eaten a few forkfulls of roast beef. Both thier stomachs churned with anticipation, nervousness, worry, until...  
  
"Ginny and I are dating." Harry said quickly, like it was a hot potato he had to pass on. He sighed heavily once he'd said it and Ginny automatically leaned against him and he put his arm around her.  
  
Ron sat, dumbstruck, gaping. Hermione, less dumbstruck, didn't look all that suprised.  
  
"Y-y-y-you're WHAT?" Ron managed to stutter after a few moments.  
  
"Dating." Ginny confirmed. Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione gave a small laugh and returned to her plate.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking at her. "What's so funny, Hermione?"  
  
"I knew. I was just waiting to see when you'd tell."  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked, incredulous.  
  
"I saw you two asleep in the common room this morning. You were adorable," She said almost dreamily.  
  
Harry watched Ron's expression go from horrified to confused, back to horrified and then to complacent. "So you're dating?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ron nodded as well. "I see. Okay."  
  
It was Harry's turn to be confused. "Wait. You're not angry?"  
  
"Harry, mate, there's not another person in this school I'd rather be dating my sister. Least I know she's in good hands with you."  
  
Harry seemed genuinely honored. "Thanks, Ron."  
  
Ginny smiled. "So you don't...I mean you're not...weirded out by all this, Ron?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Oh of course I'm weirded out! Hello! My little sister's dating my best friend. But there's nothing I can do. And I'd rather you be dating Harry than Zacharias Smith or someone."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yeah, guess so."  
  
There was one of those awkward silences before Hermione chimed in. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. Have any of you seen a new teacher?"  
  
The other three shook their heads.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I haven't heard anything either. Why they're keeping it so tight under wraps confuses me."  
  
Ron shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough, 'Mione."  
  
She nodded. "I suppose so."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a book, eyes darting.  
  
"Okay there Ron?"  
  
Ron looked up and nodded. "I heard that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is an auror! I'm trying to read up."  
  
Harry smiled. "Wow!! Any names?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, but does it matter? An Auror!"  
  
"Moody was an auror..."  
  
"That wasn't Moody. That was Barty Crouch. We get a real auror!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Ron laughed. "Well be a little less enthusiastic! Don't you get it? Malfoy's going to be in hell! We have one of his oppressors as a teacher!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I get it! I'm just sort of wowed."  
  
Ron sighed. "Okay, making sure. Well c'mon then! Get ready! Sooner we get to breakfast sooner we get there!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked at a quick pace to the DADA room, all looking at each other with smiles. They walked into the room, finding a seat in the least crowded back corner. Nearly everyone was there already. And it was still 10 minutes to class! After a few minutes of looking at each other excitedly, all the students saw a man walk out of the back room...not a single person didn't freeze what they were doing to look.  
  
He was young. He had short, black hair that was spiked. They couldn't see his face, as his back was turned, but he defintetly seemed handsome. He was probably 6 foot and he stood at his desk, gathering some papers and stacking them. His black, very non-dressy robes were patched in some places and he was wearing high-top sneakers. When he at last turned around, they all realized that his robes had a golden snitch emblemed on his chest. His face was soft, but had very handsomely defined features and he had dark green eyes. He smiled at them all. It was a slighly lopsided nervous smile, but a smile, none the less.  
  
"Welcome," he said, clapping his hands together, "To Defense Against the Dark Arts, 6th year. My name is Christian Kane and I'll be your professor this year. Please don't call me professor though, it's much too stiff. Call me Kane. Everyone else does."  
  
The class was instantly reassured. He seemed laid back, but as he pulled a tarantula out of his pocket, the class froze again. It began climbing up his arm till it sat on his shoulder. He smiled.  
  
"My pet. Carmen." He said. "What's wrong with you lot?" He laughed. "Don't tell me you've never seen a spider before!"  
  
Still, no one spoke.  
  
"C'mon, you guys! This is getting ridiculous! Somebody, ask me a question. I'd like for you all to know me well and I'd like to know you all well."  
  
Somehow, Hermione managed to raise her hand above her gaze.  
  
"Yes, in the back. Tell me your name and your question" Christian called over the class.  
  
Hermione put her hand down and smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger and I'd like to know if you're really an auror."  
  
He nodded. "I was an auror, Hermione." She blushed as he said her first name. "But, Dumbledore's asked me to prepare you all for the inevitable. So I'm pretty much a teacher now."  
  
Lavendar Brown looked over at Hermione and grinned as she raised her hand. Kane called on her.  
  
"Name and question, please." He said, same winning smile.  
  
"Lavendar Brown. I'd like to know how old you are. You seem really young."  
  
He shrugged. "I guess I am. I'm twenty, Lavendar."  
  
There were a few "oohs" and "ahs' and Kane laughed softly.  
  
"So I hear this job is cursed? Well, I've dealt with plenty of curses, don't mind one more if I can make you all more prepared. Any more questions?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Well I've got a few for you. Um, I'd like to go around the room and have you tell me your name and if you like, what your expiriences with Dark Arts has been so far."  
  
After many people had gone and many blanks were drawn about expiriences, it was Ron's turn.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly...and I, uh, well..." he stifled a little laugh.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, I get that way sometimes too. Sorry 'bout your brother, mate." Kane said sympathetically.  
  
Ron gave a little smile and Christian went on to the person beside him.  
  
"Hermione, right?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I...well...I can make a corporeal patronus."  
  
"Wow! That's advanced. What form does your's take?"  
  
"An otter." Hermione replied, blushing.  
  
"Mine's a hawk." He said, smiling at her encouragingly. "Okay then, last person."  
  
Harry looked up, he'd been staring down at his fingernails idly. "Oh, I'm Harry Potter. I--"  
  
Before he could rack his mind, thinking of something, Kane stopped him.  
  
"Ah Harry. Knew I'd be coming to you eventually. Of course I know all about your expiriences. As do most of the people here. If you'd rather not talk about it we understand."  
  
Harry nodded, then shrugged. "No, I mean...it's okay. I'm over it all now. I mean, kind of. I--"  
  
"It's alright Harry. No big deal." Kane smiled encouraglingly.  
  
Harry nodded and Kane clapped his hands together at the front of the class  
  
"So. I hope you all enjoyed your first class. They won't all be this fun. Tomorrow we'll be working on unforgivable spell countercurses."  
  
Hermione realized something was wrong and raised her hand in question. "I didn't think there were countercurses for the unforgivable spells."  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor Hermione. I see you've been paying attention. Now, unless you wish to stay, you may pack up and be dismissed in 3....2....2 and a half....2 and a quarter....1. Goodbye. Oh and, Harry, Ron, Hermione, do stay." He said. They all looked at each other oddly, but he hadn't sounded angry so as soon as the class was gone, they approached his desk.  
  
"You wanted to see us Professor Kane?" Hermione asked, very businesslike.  
  
"Call me Kane. I swear I won't bite. But..." he pulled Carmen out of his pocket again, Ron took 3 giant steps backwards.  
  
"Don't like spiders, Ron?" he said, letting Carmen crawl around his fingers. "She won't bite, I was just kidding."  
  
Ron nodded stiffly. Hermione walked back and took his hand and pulled him forward, holding out her wand lazily. "At least stand here. If the big mean tarantula decides to go carniverous I'll get it." Ron nodded again.  
  
Harry was looking at the snitch on Kane's chest, when he suddenly chimed in. "Were you a seeker?"  
  
Kane smiled. "Knew you'd be asking. I was. After Charlie Weasly graduated, I became seeker."  
  
"Were you any good?"  
  
"Eh, I was alright. I won all my games except a nasty one against Ravenclaw during a practical tornado. The snitch honestly wasn't there. Couldnta been."  
  
Harry smiled. He felt like that about quidditch a lot.  
  
Ron was still staring at the spider like there wasn't another thing in the world he'd've rather seen.  
  
"So, I wanted to see you because I know that you," Kane indicated Harry, "Are looking into becoming an auror. Dumbledore told me. It's an exceptional career and he asked if I would tutor you outside class. I will, but I don't exactly know what you'll need tutoring in to ace your O.W.L.s. But I assume it's not Defense, right?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I mean, I guess there are things I could be better at..."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"My patronuses are unsteady. Know what I mean? I can't usually keep a good thought in my head long enough to banish."  
  
Kane nodded understandingly. "In that case, all you need to do is get a different memory. Maybe one you know more details of...just recount it in your head. We can work on that if you'd like. What was it that Professor Lupin used to help you learn that?"  
  
"A boggart, but--"  
  
"I've got one of those! Well...not here. It's living in my basement. But I can get it and bring it here. Unless we've got one here."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm pretty certain they were all gotten rid of after...incase someone's turned into...y'know."  
  
He nodded. "Well, you three better be off. What's it you got next?"  
  
Harry spoke. "Hermione's got...Ancient Runes? Ron and I have Muggle Studies."  
  
"Easy way out, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Easy and annoying. If you grew up with muggles and already know all the stuff, it's annoying."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Eleck-trice-i-tee, Harry." They both sniggered. 


End file.
